<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Deserve to Hear Them (No I Don’t) by fi_ctionalbox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923470">You Deserve to Hear Them (No I Don’t)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox'>fi_ctionalbox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mengucapkan kata tanpa berniat untuk menanggung konsekuensinya? Mudah saja. Karena itulah selama ini bagi Seungyoun melempar kata ‘cinta’ dan ‘sayang’ tanpa benar-benar merasakannya, adalah hal yang mudah.</p><p>Dusta. Semuanya. Setiap suku katanya. Setiap hurufnya.</p><p>Sampai ia bertemu Hangyul.</p><p>Pertama kalinya ia ingin mengucapkan kata itu dengan tulus. Berharap hampir diiringi desperasi bahwa yang ia rasakan sampai ke yang lebih muda.</p><p>Ingin dibarenginya kata itu dengan bahasa cinta yang lain. Sentuhan, pelayanan, pengorbanan, waktu bersama.</p><p>Tapi rasanya tidak pernah cukup.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Deserve to Hear Them (No I Don’t)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mengucapkan kata tanpa berniat untuk menanggung konsekuensinya? Mudah saja. Karena itulah selama ini bagi Seungyoun melempar kata ‘cinta’ dan ‘sayang’ tanpa benar-benar merasakannya, adalah hal yang mudah.</p><p>       Dusta. Semuanya. Setiap suku katanya. Setiap hurufnya.</p><p>
  
</p><p>        Sampai ia bertemu Hangyul. Pertama kalinya ia ingin mengucapkan kata itu dengan tulus. Berharap hampir diiringi desperasi bahwa yang ia rasakan sampai ke yang lebih muda.</p><p>       Ingin dibarenginya kata itu dengan bahasa cinta yang lain. Sentuhan, pelayanan, pengorbanan, waktu bersama.</p><p>       Tapi rasanya tidak pernah cukup.</p><p>
  
</p><p>       Langit-langit kamar mereka berdua telah menjadi saksi bisu pergulatan batin Seungyoun selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Bagaimana ia terbiasa memandangi putih sejauh periferi penglihatannya, mempertimbangkan – untuk sekian ratus kalinya – apakah kali ini ia harus memberanikan diri untuk menyampaikan apa yang ia rasakan. Sesulit apapun kata itu meluncur dari kedua belah bibirnya.</p><p>       Kenapa sesulit ini? Biasanya mudah saja, lebih mudah dari membalikkan telapak tangan, malah. Senyum mengejek – mengejek diri sendiri— tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Tentu saja ia paham betul alasannya. Karena kali ini ia benar-benar bermaksud menyampaikan kata itu beserta seluruh maknanya. Bukan hanya selongsong kosong yang terlihat indah di luar tapi kosong, hampa di dalam.</p><p>       Seungyoun mengerucutkan bibir. Ia teringat bagaimana biasanya ia merasa langit-langit itu serasa menghina setiap pikiran yang melintas di benaknya. Entahlah. Mungkin bentangan yang tenang dan putih bersih itu membuatnya merasa terlampau berantakan ketika dibandingkan dengan ruwetnya isi otaknya.</p><p>       Biasanya. </p><p>       Kali ini benang di dalam kepalanya sedang tidak kusut, hanya ada satu ruas pikiran, tertuju pada pria yang saat ini berbaring di sampingnya. Tangan kirinya ada di genggaman tangan kanannya. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka terdiam berdua seperti ini. Berbaring menatap langit-langit dengan pikiran masing-masing. Seungyoun tidak akan pernah lelah mengagumi bagaimana tangan Hangyul begitu nyaman ia genggam, seolah setiap gurat garis di tangan yang lebih muda tersambung langsung dengan yang ada di miliknya sendiri.</p><p>       (<em>Oh</em>, <em>how Seungyoun wishes their feelings and destiny also align that well</em>)</p><p>       Memantapkan hati. Seungyoun menolehkan kepala ke arah Hangyul. Tanpa sengaja napasnya tercekat. Masih saja, rutuknya dalam hati. Masih saja keindahan Hangyul membuatnya seperti ini.</p><p>       Merasakan gerakan Seungyoun di sampingnya, Hangyul ikut menoleh. Rambutnya yang mulai memanjang terjatuh beberapa helai di keningnya. Indah. Begitu indah.</p><p>       Seungyoun bergerak, mengubah posisi tubuhnya agar menyamping dan sepenuhnya menghadap Hangyul. Genggaman tangan mereka berdua sama sekali tidak terlepas, justru menguat diterpa momentum kecil yang tercipta.</p><p>       Satu. Dua. Pelan ditarik dan dihembuskannya napas. Mempersiapkan diri.</p><p>       (<em>Oh, Tuhan. Seungyoun sama sekali tidak menyangka sekedar berucap satu kalimat akan sesulit ini</em>)</p><p>       Ditatapnya pria di sebelahnya ini dengan penuh sayang. Sejenak diingatnya kembali bagaimana si yang lebih muda adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat memahaminya di tengah-tengah dunia dengan segala bentuk kesalahpahamannya.</p><p>       Inilah saatnya. Seungyoun memantapkan hati.</p><p>       “Kamu…tahu kan kalau aku ada perasaan “tertentu” sama kamu?” Nada Seungyoun sedikit merendah di sekitar kata “tertentu” untuk memberi nuansa tanda petik di sana.</p><p>       Hangyul mengangguk. Ragu. Tapi mengangguk.</p><p>       “Tau juga kan, kalau aku susah menyampaikan ke kamu dalam bentuk kata-kata?”</p><p>       Tatapan Hangyul berubah sendu sesaat. “Walaupun gampang buat kakak untuk ngomong ke orang lain, kan?”</p><p>       Genggaman Seungyoun mengerat, diangkatnya tangan Hangyul, dicengkeram dengan kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Seolah memberi ijin bagi yang lebih muda untuk merasakan keras dan cepatnya dentuman di sana.</p><p>       “Tau kan, kenapa beda, kenapa ngomong ke kamu nggak bisa tapi ke yang lain bisa?” tanya Seungyoun cepat, dipenuhi urgensi dan desperasi. Seolah Hangyul akan lenyap menguap menjadi satu dengan udara jika tak segera ia sampaikan kata demi kata dalam benaknya. Meskipun ia sadar penuh Hangyul selalu ada. Hangyul tidak pernah meninggalkannya.</p><p>       “Karena kamu beda. Kamu istimewa buat aku, Hangyul. Selama ini aku bahkan nggak tahu akan ada orang lain di dunia ini yang bisa ngertiin aku segininya. Sampai ada kamu. Sampai kamu dengan nggak sopannya bikin semua prasangka yang aku punya ke dunia dan seisinya runtuh. Padahal prasangkanya udah aku timbun bertahun-tahun. Aku tahu seharusnya aku bilang dari awal. Seharusnya gampang, iya kan? Harusnya bisa aja bilang tanpa perlu mikirin kebenarannya kayak yang aku lakuin ke orang lain. Tapi aku nggak bisa, Hangyul. Aku nggak bisa. Aku nggak mau kamu diperlakukan sama seperti orang lain. Aku mau ketika aku udah bisa bilang ke kamu aku udah jadi manusia yang lebih jujur, yang nggak lagi menebar omong kosong cuma demi menyenangkan orang lain. Aku pengen ketika aku akhirnya bisa ngomong ke kamu, cuma kamu yang mendengar kata itu, dari aku. Ribuan kali sehari, kalau perlu. Dan rasanya, akhirnya sekarang aku bisa ngomong itu ke kamu. Aku siap. Now I really mean it. Nggak ada lagi—“</p><p>       Rentetan kata-kata dari bibir Seungyoun terputus karena Hangyul menggeleng pelan.</p><p>       “Kak,” mulainya lembut. Suaranya tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan, hampir lenyap ditelan keheningan malam. “Aku nggak bisa denger kata itu dari kakak. Aku tahu kakak sayang sama aku. Aku juga memang sempat sedih kenapa cuma aku yang nggak bisa nerima kata itu dari kakak. Tapi lama-lama aku sadar sendiri alasannya, kenapa kakak ragu, kenapa aku nggak bisa denger kata itu. Tapi, kak, ada hal lain yang aku sadari. Sekarang aku juga sadar kalau aku emang nggak bisa denger kata itu dari kakak. Karena aku nggak pantes. Bahkan sampai sekarang bisa ngerasain tanganku digandeng kakak aku masih ngerasa nggak percaya. Jadi, nggak usah bilang sayang ke aku ya, Kak? Nggak usah. Aku nggak pantes.”</p><p>       Ada sejuta kata yang berlarian di benak Seungyoun untuk menyanggah kalimat Hangyul. Tapi, mata sendu itu, genggaman tangan yang hangat itu, senyum tipis yang tersungging di wajah indah itu. Seungyoun akhirnya paham. Jika masalahnya selama ini adalah memberi kata sayang, maka bagi Hangyul menerima kata serupa ternyata sama peliknya.</p><p>       Karena itulah ia putuskan untuk menelan segala sanggahan yang sudah siap ia luncurkan dari kedua belah bibir tipisnya. Memilih untuk mendekap Hangyul lebih erat.  </p><p>
  
</p><p>       Seungyoun ingin akhirnya memiliki keberanian untuk menyampaikan rasa sayang secara verbal, ingin dibarenginya kata itu dengan bahasa cinta yang lain. Sentuhan, pelayanan, pengorbanan, waktu bersama.</p><p>       Tapi rasanya tidak pernah cukup.</p><p>       Karena Hangyul merasa ia tidak pantas menerima semuanya.</p><p>       (Tapi Cho Seungyoun tidak akan menyerah. Ia yakin mereka berdua akan belajar untuk memberi dan menerima secara sepadan. Karena baginya, Hangyul pantas menerima segala bentuk cinta yang dapat ia berikan)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>